


【德哈】马尔福的衬衫

by Cryogenian



Series: 霍格沃茨情书管理局 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryogenian/pseuds/Cryogenian
Relationships: Drarry - Relationship
Series: 霍格沃茨情书管理局 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616932
Kudos: 53





	【德哈】马尔福的衬衫

时钟指向六点半的时候，胖夫人打了个哈欠。她拿起放在桌上的大串钥匙，走出宿管室要去打开宿舍楼的大门。  
已经有人在那等着了。一个黑发女孩抱着书包，表情有些焦急，穿着白色帆布鞋的脚不停地在地上蹭来蹭去。胖夫人是知道她的名字的，笑着和她打了招呼：“波特，这么早就去教学楼？”  
“夫人早。”哈利被吓了一跳，也顾不上解释什么。等门锁咔哒一声解开，纤细灵活的身子一闪就跑出了大门，一眨眼就没影了。胖夫人疑惑地望了眼，收回视线。波特这么早去教室在她的印象里还是第一次。  
或许是有考试，想去临时抱佛脚吧。胖夫人摇了摇头，准备回去睡个回笼觉。霍格沃茨的第一节课是早上八点半，至少要等一个小时才是学生出门的高峰期。  
与她的猜测不同的是，哈利跑向的方向不是教学楼，竟是男生宿舍的方向。这么大清早的，她又是女孩，当然不可能正大光明混进男寝。哈利左看右看，果断闪到男生宿舍楼门前的花坛后，一株老柳树把她的身形遮的严严实实。借着掩护，她掏出手机，迅速给男友发了条消息，“我到了。”  
“就来。”  
男寝的宿管巴罗有在宿舍开门后转一圈的习惯，这还是德拉科告诉她的。  
想到马上要去找金发的男朋友，哈利就觉得脸上烧的慌。虽然他们从四年级起也交往了两年多了，情感稳定堪称霍格沃茨的模范情侣，但马上要做的事情还是有些太……嗯。  
女孩儿晃了晃脑袋，握住拳头，给自己壮胆打气。在她焦急的目光中巴罗打开了宿舍门，先是眼神空洞地看天看了好一会，然后迈着幽灵一般的步伐踱步。他刚慢悠悠转过拐角，另一个人影便站到门口，冲她挥了挥手。  
哈利迫不及待从藏身处跑出来，迅速钻进男生宿舍楼里。  
“跟特工接头似的。”德拉科笑着给女孩擦了擦额头的汗，顺手就想接过哈利的书包。黑发女孩摇了摇头，德拉科于是转为握住她的手，拉着她上楼。  
德拉科的宿舍在六层。哈利第一次来男生寝室楼，好奇地东张西望。他们在走廊底的最后一间前停下，德拉科掏出钥匙开门。  
“这四间都是单人寝室。”他给哈利介绍。  
哈利点点头。她见德拉科的屋内，除了刚起床还没整理的床铺外，摆设都井井有条，比起哈利的宿舍似乎还要整洁许多，觉得有点不好意思。德拉科还在为女朋友突然到访激动，招呼哈利坐下，给她倒了杯牛奶。男孩改不掉老毛病，坏笑着说牛奶长个子，立刻招来一本书敲打在身上。  
一番打闹后，女孩儿想起自己来的目的，但是没想好该怎么开口——毕竟实在是有些难以启齿。德拉科也对她一直抱在身前的书包起了疑惑。  
不会是化学论文没写吧。他想，那有什么，只要一句话，别说借她抄，自己帮着写一份都行——当然得讨点利息之类的，比如写一行就得讨一个吻。心里美滋滋打着小算盘，德拉科耐心等着哈利自己开口。  
哈利什么都没说，只是脸看着越来越红，绿眼也看着更加水润，渐渐摆出一副要哭不哭的样子。德拉科一看她这样子就慌了，想凑过去抱住她哄，结果哈利声如蚊呐地说：“德拉科，你能不能借我一件衬衫呀。”  
？？？  
德拉科被这个怪异的请求弄得摸不着头脑，呆呆地问：“为什么？”  
“你个笨蛋！就是……就是……”哈利瞪着他，声音却越来越小，“就是我衬衫又穿不下了……”  
“穿不下了？”德拉科愣愣地重复，眼神忍不住往哈利胸前瞟。  
四年级那次爆扣事件德拉科可是记忆犹新，后来他们在一起了，偶尔还会拿出来说笑，但是哈利似乎没再提过这样的烦恼。现在她说衬衫穿不下了，那不就意味着……  
又大了？  
德拉科直勾勾地盯着那块，哈利哪能不明白他在想什么。她顺着德拉科的视线低下头，脸红的几乎要爆炸。等了半天没反应后，她又羞又急，一本书再次拍下去：“你到底借不借啦！”  
“借！当然借！”德拉科被打醒了，跳起来拉开衣柜，殷勤地把一沓叠的整整齐齐的白衬衣送到女孩面前，“你随便挑。”  
哈利也闹不清这位大少爷的衬衫有什么区别，直接拿了最上面的一件。她刚想放下抱在胸前的书包，想起来德拉科还在面前，咬着嘴唇看他。男孩心领神会，自觉地转过身去。  
明知道德拉科不会偷看，哈利还是害羞，背过身去以最快的速度换上德拉科的衬衫。男孩的衬衫比她自己的足足大两个size，穿在身上松松垮垮，袖子也长了不少，不过能不爆扣哈利就很满意了。她抬起胳膊想把袖子挽起，好闻的洗涤剂香味自动钻进鼻子，和德拉科身上的一样。哈利无法自控地深吸一口气。  
“好了么？”德拉科问。  
“嗯。”  
金发少年转过身，见哈利穿的松松垮垮，皱起眉头。  
“你也注意点啊。”他无奈道，在哈利不明所以的目光中上手把她没扣的最上面一颗扣子扣好，“锁骨都露出来了。”  
“那有什么。”哈利不以为意，“天气热嘛。”  
“我不想给别人看见不行嘛。”德拉科抱住哈利在她的颈窝里蹭，闻到女孩身上全是和洗涤剂的柑橘香味，心里格外满足。  
这样肆无忌惮撒娇的德拉科很少见。哈利被他蹭的心软，碰过男孩的脸蜻蜓点水地啄了一下，“好啦，我知道啦。下次一定注意。”  
表明完了占有欲，德拉科又想起来一件事，“你总穿我的衬衣也不是办法呀。”  
“先凑合呗。”哈利晃着脚，“这周是霍格莫德周，你陪我逛街去买新的衬衣嘛。”  
“好啊。那我可得收点利息——”德拉科眯着眼微笑，怎么看怎么奸诈，“借衬衣的利息，陪你逛街的利息。”  
哈利翻了个白眼，飞快地碰了碰德拉科的嘴唇，“够不够？”  
“当然不够。”德拉科假作委屈，“这周还有四天，就是四件衬衣，还有逛街，那至少得四个认真点的吻吧？不过，你也可以选择用别的代替哦。”  
“是什么？”  
“你的胸给我摸一下？”  
“德拉科！你个变态！”  
隔壁寝室，还躺在床上的布莱斯听见一声痛呼，绝望地叹了口气。  
这对情侣这么大清早就开始打情骂俏了吗？他愤愤地翻了个身。  
当然他心里做何感想并不在隔壁的关心范围内。  
这就是哈利找德拉科借衬衫的故事。


End file.
